Le tourbillon de la vie
by Lisa House
Summary: House et Cuddy se retrouvent lors de son entretient d'embauche et finissent par ne plus se quitter. Que leur réservera la vie? Post-série puis évènements importants de la série. Du bon kitch et guimauve pour ceux qui veulent.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Voici ma nouvelle fiction! Comme dit dans le résumé, les personnages vont être totalement OOC. J'ai décidé de la commencer quand Cuddy embauche House. Je vais tenter de suivre la série, notamment pour les évènements importants qui se sont passés, mais je vais les modifier donc si vous constater à un moment que ça n'a pas grand chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé c'est normal. D'ailleurs rien que pour ce chapitre j'ai changé quelques trucs.  
Voilà, enjoy! AND REVIEW!

Info sur mes autres fictions = je continuerai bien entendu à traduire _12 ans et des poussières_ mais les chapitres de l'auteur sont longs alors ça prend du temps! Par contre, au risque de me faire taper, en ce qui concerne _After the rain comes the sun_, c'est plus compliqué. J'ai beaucoup de mal à continuer à écrire bien que j'ai toutes les idées en place. J'ai tenté de faire un semblant de début de chapitre qui ressemble à un navet monumental. A mon humble avis, je n'arriverai à écrire que dans longtemps. Je suis désolée de m'arrêter pour le moment en plein milieu, mais j'ai vraiment du mal. Je préfère largement vous faire patienter assez longtemps pour vous présenter un chapitre de qualité que d'écrire dans la précipitation et faire quelque chose de totalement nul!

Soyez indulgents! Ca fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas écrit!

* * *

**Le tourbillon de la vie**

_Chapitre 1._

Lisa Cuddy, vice-doyenne à l'hôpital Princeton Plainsboro réajusta son pot de crayon et l'agrafeuse sur son bureau, ou plutôt sur le bureau de son patron. En effet, elle remplaçait le docteur Marty pendant sa convalescence, ce qui la terrorisait quelque peu. Elle était nouvelle dans ce genre de domaine, la paperasse c'était pas trop son truc, mais elle voulait avoir un poste tellement important dans cet hôpital afin de prouver à tout le monde et en particulier à ses parents qu'elle pouvait y arriver. Alors il y a de ça plus d'un an elle avait passé un entretient auprès du docteur Marty qui l'embaucha tout de suite, descellant en elle une rigueur qu'il n'avait trouvé chez personne encore.

Il y a quelques mois, toujours en temps que doyenne remplaçante, elle dût faire face au retour d'une vieille connaissance : Gregory House mais absolument pas par plaisir, d'un elle ne voulait plus trop le voir, et de deux parce qu'il avait eu un infarctus. Alors la compassion remplaça sa colère et elle fit tout son possible pour sauver sa jambe, contrairement à la petite amie de House, Stacy Warner.

Après cet évènement très perturbant et relativement stressant, Cuddy s'était reprise et au jour d'aujourd'hui elle devait faire passer des entretiens d'embauche pour l'hôpital. Elle se leva, se racla la gorge, épousseta sa jupe et indiqua à Maria qu'elle pouvait faire entrer le docteur. Que ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant House entrer dans son bureau, une canne à la main.

« Hou… Docteur House ? Qu'et-ce que vous faites ici ? Je devais rencontrer le docteur Sleeman ! »

« Je suis son associé. Il est actuellement sur un projet et m'a dit que la place était pour moi. Et moi je croyais que je devais rencontrer docteur Marty » Répond-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il s'est cassé le col du fémur et à besoin de repos, c'est moi qui le remplace pendant sa convalescence. T… Vous devriez vous en souvenir depuis votre dernière visite ici »

« Je n'étais pas vraiment en état si vous vous souvenez » Répliqua durement House, remarquant le vouvoiement soudain. « Bon, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, j'ai besoin de ce boulot, surtout pour ouvrir un département diagnostique. Travailler est la seule chose qui me permet de penser à autre chose qu'à ma jambe » Continua-t-il d'un air grave.

Le regard de Cuddy se baissa jusqu'à sa cuisse cachée par son jean. Elle déglutit difficilement en se rappelant sa colère quand il avait sentit et vu la douleur de sa cuisse abîmée.

« Je prends de la vicodin mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Et en aucun cas ça ne fait disparaître la mocheté de ma cicatrice »

Cuddy ferma les yeux et s'assit sur le canapé du bureau. « Je… Je suis désolée… Je m'en veux terriblement… »

« Vous pouvez vous faire pardonner en m'embauchant » Dit-il en s'asseyant près d'elle sur le canapé. « Et en acceptant de dîner avec moi dans la semaine »

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux et le regarda d'un air surpris. « Vous êtes sérieux là ? »

House sourit légèrement. En entrant dans le bureau ce qu'il avait tout de suite remarqué c'est qu'elle était diablement sexy dans son chemisier échancré, sa jupe étroite, ses talons aiguilles et sa longue chevelure lâchée. Depuis que Stacy l'avait quitté tout de suite après son opération, il broyait du noir et se souvenait vaguement de Lisa Cuddy qui avait 'sauvé' sa jambe. Et puis cette fille il n'arrivait plus à se l'enlever de l'esprit depuis leur nuit à la fac.

« Un morceau de viande comme vous, ça court pas les rues » Dit-il en l'analysant.

Cuddy grimaça à son expression utilisée, se souvenant soudainement du Greg House de la fac, identique à lui-même autrefois : macho, vantard, cynique, … Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Alors c'est en soupirant qu'elle accepta.

« D'accord. Comme ça on pourra discuter de vos qualifications, et de ce que j'attends, enfin de ce que nous attendons d'un responsable de département »

« Un rendez-vous de boulot quoi » Dit-il en se levant. « Ce n'est pas trop ce que j'avais prévu au départ… » Marmonna-t-il. « Et donc j'ai la place ? »

« Pour ça, il faudra me convaincre » Répondit Cuddy mutine en s'approchant de lui. Elle avança son bras vers lui, effleura sa cuisse droite, son entre-jambe, sa cuisse gauche. House ferma les yeux et inspira difficilement, troublé par ce geste si soudain et très entreprenant de la part de 'Lisa Cuddy la coincée' mais fut très frustré en remarquant que son manège n'était que pour ouvrir la porte.

« Je me vengerai » Lui dit-il à l'oreille avant de partir du bureau. Il la laissa avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et heureuse. Elle referma la porte, se stoppa pendant un instant puis rit en secouant la tête Gregory House lui faisait toujours le même effet.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite! Elle n'a pas une importance capitale mais bon. Le début, je l'aime bien, mais la fin, franchement j'avoue que je me suis un peu forcée pour l'écrire...

En tout cas vos reviews m'ont fait suer plaisir et j'ai encore pleins de truc pour la suite dans mon chapeau!

* * *

**Le tourbillon de la vie**

_Chapitre 2._

Gregory House entra dans le restaurant chic au coin de la rue Washington. Il jeta un œil voir si Lisa Cuddy était déjà là, ce dont il était quasi certain puisqu'il avait presque un quart d'heure de retard. Les sourcils haussés, le menton en avant, il balayait la salle du regard sans remarquer le serveur qui s'approchait de lui.

« Je peux vous aider monsieur ? »

« Je cherche Lisa Cuddy. J'imagine qu'elle est déjà là »

« Effectivement, je vais vous conduire à votre table » Répondit le serveur en indiquant le chemin à House. Celui-ci le suivit en se mordant la lèvre. Il connaissait la rigueur de Cuddy, et ce qu'elle pensait des personnes en retard et s'il voulait faire bonne impression, c'était mal barré. « Voilà monsieur » Dit le serveur en souriant.

Houe passa devant lui et s'approcha de sa table où Cuddy lui faisait dos. Il pouvait sentir qu'elle en avait marre d'attendre rien qu'en regardant ses gestes, elle touchait sans arrêt sa bague ou sa montre, et bougeait sa jambe très vite sous la table. « Hé » Dit-il enfin après s'être approché un peu plus d'elle.

« House ! Enfin ! » S'écria-t-elle, un peu prise par surprise mais gardant toujours son ton autoritaire. « Vous êtes e retard » Dit-elle après lui avoir serré la main.

« Je sais, je ne savais pas quelle chemise mettre » Ironisa House en contournant la table. « Qu'y a-t-il de bon alors » Ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant et en attrapant le menu posé sur le rebord de la table. « Je vois que vous avez attaqué l'apéritif sans moi » Il jeta un œil au verre de vin rouge à moitié vide de Cuddy.

« Il fallait bien que je m'occupe en vous attendant » Grogna Cuddy.

Après avoir pris leurs commandes, Cuddy sortit un dossier de son sac, s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole. « Donc, en ce qui concerne le département de diagnostique. C'est tout nouveau, il n'y en a vraiment pas beaucoup dans le New-Jersey et on a proposé à l'hôpital de Princeton de tester cette nouvelle manière de réfléchir sur les cas. Bien entendu, vous serez supervisés, étudiés, suivis et tout ce qui s'en suit afin de voir si tout fonctionne bien et si on peut continuer. Mon supérieur et moi comptons vraiment sur ce département pour rebooster l'hôpital et lui donner le prestige qu'il mérite. Donc… » Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne l'écoutait pas ou alors que d'une oreille. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je suis un peu déçu, je pensais que ce n'était justement pas un dîner d'affaire »

« Que voulez-vous que ce soit alors ? »

« Bah un dîner entre deux anciens amis de la fac qui se retrouvent un dîner entre un homme et une femme… »

« Oui, j'ai saisit l'idée » L'interrompit Cuddy. Elle allait reprendre son explication quand elle remarqua qu'une fois de plus il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle soupira en roulant des yeux. « Bon, on peut faire un compris, on parle boulot ce soir et je veux bien aller dîner avec vous un autre soir pour faire plus ample connaissance. Ca vous va ? »

House hocha la tête, satisfait. « Donc ça veut dire que j'ai le job ? » Demanda-t-il comme un enfant à qui on annonçait qu'il allait avoir son bonbon préféré.

« Oui » Répondit Cuddy en se mordant la lèvre afin de retenir un sourire. C'est vrai que Greg House était assez craquant. En guise de remerciement House commanda une bouteille de champagne.

Ils discutèrent du boulot pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, dérivant bien entendu de temps à autres sur des sujets plus privés, mais en général ce fut une très bonne soirée. Cuddy avait retrouvé le Gregory dont elle était tombée amoureuse à la fac, et House la Lisa qui avait fait chavirer son cœur.

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais demain y a boulot » Dit Cuddy en se levant légèrement de sa chaise. Elle attrapa sa veste, son sac et se leva complètement. « Surtout que demain est une journée chargée, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer » Sourit-elle.

House l'avait imitée et attrapait ses propres affaires. « Merci pour le repas » Dit-il en la voyant sortir son chéquier.

« Hein ? »

« Oui et bien comme ce n'est pas moi qui paye et que objectivement c'est vous et qu'en plus vous venez de sortir votre chéquier, j'en déduis que c'est vous qui payez »

« Oh ! Non. Rendez-vous professionnel c'est l'hôpital qui paye » Dit-elle d'un aire entendu.

« Hé c'est la classe ! Moi aussi j'aurai un chéquier comme ça quand je bosserai dans votre hosto ? »

« Dans vos rêves » Répondit Cuddy en sortant du restaurant. Elle tint la porte à House et respira l'air frais de la nuit.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda House les mains dans les poches.

« Je rentre chez moi et vous chez vous »

House fit mine d'être dépité puis hocha la tête quand il vit que ça ne lui faisait pas rire. « Bien, à demain »

« A demain House »

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers sa voiture, puis soupira. Il avait vraiment hâte de la revoir, et surtout de sortir une nouvelle fois avec elle. Il regarda sa voiture s'éloigner puis tourna les talons vers sa moto.

**HHHH**

« Bonjour docteur Cuddy ! » S'écria House en entrant dans l'hôpital. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il avait débuté son boulot, et il devait s'atteler à trouver une équipe qui avait l'accord de sa hiérarchie, et pour ça c'était compliqué. Il s'octroyait aussi quelques petits plaisirs, comme arriver un peu en retard ou prendre plusieurs poses dans la journée. Il savait qu'il devait commencer mollo sur les dérives, mais il comptait bien profiter du fait que la patronne (ou vice c'était pareil) en pinçait pour lui. Il commençait donc à lui faire remarques sur remarques à propos de sa tenue, qu'il appréciait pourtant beaucoup.

Cuddy lui lança un regard de travers et continua sa route en direction du département cardiologie. House sourit légèrement et alla jusqu'à son bureau, impatient de se retrouver le soir même.

Quelques heures plus tard, Cuddy se tenait devant son miroir, passant robe sur robe, ne sachant absolument pas quoi mettre à quelques minutes de l'instant où House allait sonner à sa porte. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit un coup à sa porte, enfila la première robe venant sous sa main et alla ouvrir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, House ouvrit la bouche pour ne plus la refermer, elle était la plus belle femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Une robe rouge très simple sur le dos, des talons haut et ses cheveux au naturel parfois la simplicité était le plus beau vêtement.

« C'est si moche que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

« Non… Non. Pas du tout » Répondit House en sortant de sa rêverie. « Vous êtes prête ? »

« Le temps que j'aille chercher mon sac » Répondit Cuddy en retournant dans sa chambre.

House patienta en marquant une mesure inconnue avec son pied, il était vraiment nerveux. Il n'était sorti avec personne d'autre que Stacy depuis 5 ans (sans compter les quelques call-girls qu'il appelait dans ses vendredis soirs perdus), et cette fois-ci, il voulait vraiment que ça fonctionne entre eux. Il leva la tête en affichant un sourire parfait lorsque Cuddy revint vers lui.

« _Voilà_ ! » S'écria Cuddy dans un accent français imparfait. « On peut y aller » Elle passa devant lui, attendit qu'il sorte, et ferma la porte à clé. « Je vais prendre ma voiture » Dit-elle instantanément lorsqu'elle vit sa moto. House souffla, mais la laissa partir en direction de sa voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis autour d'une petite table, près de la fenêtre. C'était agréable, la musique était très douce, les lumières tamisées, leur table un peu isolée. Cuddy observait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle tout en se pinçant la lèvre, nerveuse.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on irait dans un endroit aussi… »

« Cher ? » Termina House en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il vit les prix marqués sur le menu. En réservant dans ce restaurant, il ne pensait pas que les portions seraient aussi petites et qu'elles couteraient autant.

Cuddy sourit à sa remarque et replongea dans son menu. Un grand silence gêné s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce que le serveur ait pris leurs commandes.

« Alors, un copain ? » Demanda House en haussant les sourcils, feignant de s'intéresser à ce sujet.

Cuddy ricana tout en secouant la tête. « Sérieusement House ? Vous me demandez si j'ai un petit-ami ? »

« Bah faut bien trouver un sujet de discussion. J'aurais très bien pu vous demander des nouvelles de votre mère, mais comme e sais que c'est un sujet sensible… En même temps, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu… »

« Non »

« Non quoi ? »

« Non je n'ai pas de petit-ami »

« En même temps, j'aurais pu m'en douter à sa place j'aurais pas trop accepté que vous alliez dîner avec un autre mec »

« Et vous ? »

« Mis à part les call-girls vous voulez dire ? » Cuddy tiqua à cette évocation et déglutit difficilement. « Non »

Heureusement pour eux, le serveur revint avec leurs plats et ils purent se réfugier dans la dégustation.

« Et Julia ? » Demanda le diagnosticien en avalant un morceau de steak.

« Oh bah tout roule pour elle elle commence un nouveau boulot, et elle va se marier dans quelques mois » Rien qu'à voir sa tête, Houe n'avait pas besoin de plus. Savoir que la vie de sa petite sœur allait être chamboulée et merveilleuse ne devait pas être facile pour elle. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de prendre sa main pour la rassurer, il n'y avait pas de quoi être triste. Cuddy le regarda en souriant, touchée de ce geste, et également surprise, House pouvait être un parfait galant quand il voulait !

Le repas se termina dans les rires, les sourires. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien et aimaient se mettre en boîte. Cuddy adorait le sarcasme de House et House, et bien, il adorait Cuddy, tout court.

Cuddy regarda sa montre, écarquilla les yeux et s'essuya la bouche. « Il est déjà si tard que ça ? Il va falloir que je rentre, j'ai une grosse journée demain » Elle se leva, attrapa son chéquier et commença à aller vers l'accueil lorsque House lui attrapa le bras.

« Je vais payer » Dit-il en montrant du menton son chéquier.

Cuddy lui sourit affectueusement, attrapa son manteau et retourna se planter devant lui. « J'ai passé une soirée très agréable, merci pour tout » Elle lui sourit encore un instant avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la joue. « A demain House » Et elle partit du restaurant.


End file.
